<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>カランドゥン: 夜を救う Save the Night by liquorcanini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125408">カランドゥン: 夜を救う Save the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquorcanini/pseuds/liquorcanini'>liquorcanini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Karanduun (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, alamatpunk au, get ur fucking ready, sukebancho au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquorcanini/pseuds/liquorcanini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reza gave Inday a tip. Inday sends the most competent people she knows... from another school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jireyna, Martinday, Pawitenshi, Talim X Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 夕暮れ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spirit lights from screaming furnaces of diwata killed for their light erased the stars from the night sky. </p><p>“Why do we have to do this again?” asked a handsome young boy, as he pulled his tactical goggles over his eyes. It burned bright red. The wind bristled his school’s jacket. A dark blue jacket over a white polo, with the jacket engraved with a silver flower pattern by the hem. </p><p>“Does that actually work, Talim?” asked a tall man with hair like the sea at the darkest parts of before dawn. Arrogantly, he wore his polo only buttoned it half way up, and his sleeves had been rolled up to his forearms. His eyes glowed a mechanical white: an optics AUGimat. “You could try catching up with the times.”</p><p>“If it ain’t broke, Jiro,” said Talim, cocking his pistol and twisting the silencer on. “Don’t fix it, I always say.”</p><p>A woman walked up to the edge of the roof. It was overlooking an apartment complex on the other side of the street, which was being lit by an interittently disappearing streetlight. “Eyes on the prize, everyone.” She brought out her balisong, tricked around with it a couple of times. “This job is big for us.” She brushed her blunt bangs away for a moment, before it returned. Like the others, she wore her uniform as well: a skirt with a dark blue, flower adorned jacket over a white polo. She kept the jacket unbuttoned, which was not allowed within school premises. They were requried to wear socks that would reach the knees, despite the relative heat of Biringan.</p><p>“Oh wow, look at you. Reyna! Big ol’ mission leader,” said Jiro, grinning and standing on the edge of the roof with her.</p><p>“I can push you off here and not feel a tinge of regret.”</p><p>“I’d be mad if you did.”</p><p>A youthful voice popped in. “Ate! Is he bothering you?” A youth wearing only their polo and a combat harness over it popped in. In both hands, they twirled abaniko fans. Their hair was immaculately groomed, curled in a way that framed their smiling face. </p><p>“He always is, Pawikani,” said Reyna, mopping her face again. “He always is.”</p><p>“The map has been uploaded to my soul synapses,” said the last of them, stepping from the dark shadows of midnight. She also wore the school get up, although she wore her jacket closed. As she walked up to the edge of the roof, she pulled something from her waist, and it unfurled into a composite recurve bow. “I know where the body is.”</p><p>“And it’s alive, as she said?” </p><p>Tenshi nodded. “It is. Well, it should be.”</p><p>Reyna, frowning, turned to Tenshi. “And if isn’t?”</p><p>Pawikani popped in: “Then we just report back to her with the news. Simple.”</p><p>Talim hung his head, sighing. “Can one of you tell me again why we’re doing this? She could do this easily. She’s like, the top two Sukeban of Biringan.”</p><p>“Let’s put it this way, Talim,” said Reyna. “Inday approached me. That means she trusts me. If we do this job for her, we get brownie points from the top two Sukeban in Biringan. She’ll be in my debt, and we can call upon her as a favor. Having connections with The Crimson Ghoul? That’s top bitch.”</p><p>Talim nodded again. “Fine, fine. I see it. Come on then, let’s not waste any more time.”</p><p>“How many guards are we looking at, Tenshi?” asked Jiro, turning to the woman with the recurve bow.</p><p>As he asked that, she was already pulling back the nano-filament wires on her bow, letting loose a diwata-infused arrow. It flew straight and through, unbuffeted by winds, and struck the unarmored guards thug standing by an open window.</p><p>“Seven,” she said. “Remember your roles.”</p><p>Talim nodded, rising up and lifting his pistol. “Talim, controller. The Staff.”</p><p>Reyna teeteered on the edge of the roof. “Reyna, striker. The Sword.”</p><p>“Jiro, defender. The Shield.”</p><p>“Pawikani, support. The Crown!”</p><p>“Tenshi, marksman. The Bow.”</p><p>And with their roles announced and declared unto the wind that none will hear, they leapt into action. “Watch my back, Tenshi,” said Pawikani.</p><p>Tenshi blinked, and then nodded. A small smile crept up to her lips. “I’ll try, Pawi.”</p><p>Jiro dropped in front of the gate of the apartment complex and knocked. As he did, Reyna and Talim slipped into the open window that had the dead body of the guard that Tenshi had killed. Pawikani followed straight after Jiro, as they had all planned.</p><p>As Reyna and Talim went through the complex, Tenshi could see everything that Talim was. A technomentala, a spell inscribed upon his agimat goggles that let the both of them see whatever the other was using. Talim knew that Tenshi could hit anything from anywhere.</p><p>Jiro and Talim dispatched two other more guardsmen that were flanking and watching from higher floors.</p><p>When the doors finally oppened for Jiro, he summoned the flame from his kaingin fist and immolated that guard. Pawikani rushed in then, using the wind diwata chained to their abaniko to fan the flame and use it to burn the other two guards rushing in alive.</p><p>One last guard stepped out, clad in agimat armor, a veritable walking Saint Idol. That guard brought out a sword and shield as it stepped into the center of the apartment complex. </p><p>At this point, people were opening their apartment lights. Some opened their doors to find out what was going on, but Talim and Reyna told them to stay inside.</p><p>“WE KNOW WHY YOU’RE HERE,” said the all too mechanical voice.</p><p>Jiro’s feet suddenly turned into the wind, and he used that to push himself forward, hands blazing with flame. The guardsman tempered Jiro’s fist with his shield, but Reyna was there, her poisoned balaraw slamming into the seams between the giant’s armor, cutting deep into the magitechnical gold wires that kept the automaton running. </p><p>The guardsman fell to one one knee, and it swung with surprising speed at Reyna. Pawikani, however, was there to use the wind to take the sister back up to where Talim was. Pawikani then used that same current to try and tip over the giant guardsman.</p><p>When the guardsman lost footing, Jiro grinned and slammed his hand against the earth. A pillar of stone jutted out from beneath the guardsman’s foot and toppled him over. Jiro then leapt to the guardsman’s helmet, and wrenched it away.</p><p>Only to find no human underneath. It was an automaton through and through, with the soul of a human operating it. There was a spirit idol where the brain was supposed to be, hooked with golden monofilaments.</p><p>Jiro, breathing and sheened by sweat, dropped the helmet. “Come on.”</p><p>Tenshi patched into their soul frequencies. “There should be a basement. Patching the coordinates now into your visuals.”</p><p>A pinging red light materialized into their field of views. The four of them regrouped, and then followed a strange corner in between two buildings that had a set of stone stairs that led into a dimly lit door. “What does this lead into?” asked Jiro.</p><p>“Spirit furnaces,” said Tenshi. “You’re going to want to go to the maintenance room. There’s an open space there.”</p><p>“Copy.” Jiro walked on and opened the door. Surely enough, it led into a cramped space that had tanks of spirit furnaces, where souls unwanted were being burned and turned into energy to power the living. </p><p>From it, a low green glow illuminated the room, but it was still far too dark.</p><p>Eventually, they arrived at double doors, and walking through it, they found themselves in the maintenance room. An open space that had a large spirit furnace in the end of it. It also looked like it served as some sort of basement storage system, as other things were stockpiled here.</p><p>On the far side of the room, away from the spirit furnace, was a bathtub. </p><p>“That’s not where that should be,” said Pawikani. “Tenshi?”</p><p>“The body’s in there.”</p><p>Reyna felt her heart race. She stepped forward, but Jiro grabbed her wrist. “I’m The Shield, remember?”</p><p>Reyna blinked, scowled. When she opened her mouth to say something, Pawikani laid a hand on their sister’s shoulder.</p><p>Talim walked on with Jiro, gun at the ready. When they got over to the lip of the bathtub, they found their suspicions confirmed.</p><p>“He’s here.”</p><p>Reyna and Pawikani followed after and soon enough, there he was. The corpse of Martinez Kilumkilom, bancho of Our Lady of Atocha. In the flesh. The feathers on his hands still bristled. He was submerged into a sub zero bath, filled with quickly melting ice.</p><p>More importantly, his chest rose and fell.</p><p>Jiro grinned. “There we go. Mission complete. We just have to bring him to her, right? To Catacutan?” He looked up at Talim. “You got the carrier?”</p><p>Talim nodded, but he suddenly turned, grabbed Reyna’s shoulder, and used that as a sort of stabilizer for his pistol. He shot.</p><p>Even with the stabilizer, the sound of the bullet almost made Reyna’s ear pop.</p><p>Talim’s goggles burned red. “Tenshi, who is this?”</p><p>Reyna, Jiro, and Pawikani turned and saw a man, wearing nothing but dark black harem trousers. Not even wearing shoes or a shirt, letting his traditional tattoos shine through (the tattoos themselves were AUGimat, and shone with a kind of moonsilver.) His hair was a pure white bramble of moon thorns, and his eyes were augmented to look like a reptile’s, and his limbal ring shone with a magenta.</p><p>Talim’s bullet fell from his forehead. The boy’s eyes glitched a bright blue and red, before returning to that boring dark brown.</p><p>“I… don’t know. He’s not from any database that I can find.”</p><p>Scowling, the boy spoke. “I’m from Berea Academy, to the north of Biringan,” he replied. “We don’t matter to you, Academy Belts, so we’re not in your database.”</p><p>Jiro stepped forward. “Say your name, boy.”</p><p>“Bolan Lagrima,” said the boy. “And you’re not getting out of here alive.” He flexed, letting the seams on his skin show. His right arm morphed, mechanically, turning into a crocodile’s claw. </p><p>“Big words,” said Jiro. “Come on then.” He put one hand in his pocket and snapped his fingers. Embers sparked from it, and then the embers turned into azure flames, which then manifested into the physical form of a blazing warrior’s torso. “Umalagad Summoning! 「HARI NG MGA INDIO」!” The Umalagad manifestation leveled a gigantic kampilan in one hand and a giant rifle on the other.</p><p>Talim was already putting Martinez’ body into the carrier. Jiro turned to Reyna and Pawikani and said, “Bring him back. Tenshi should be waiting with the banog carrier.”</p><p>“Watch your front, warrior,” said Bolan, running forward. Jiro turned back tohim and moved one hand, letting the giant kampilan fall upon the rushing boy. </p><p>“Fury take me,” the boy muttered, and when he opened his eyes again, they were overtaken by crimson on the left eye and azure on the right. As the kampilan fell upon Bolan, he raised a hand and caught the blade barehanded. Then, he gripped the kampilan with both hands and pulled.</p><p>Jiro was hauled away, straight into Bolan’s arms. </p><p>“Jiro! Shit!”</p><p>Pawikani had to rein Reyna in, even as her neon horns burned. “Reyna, no! You heard what Jiro said!”<br/>
Reyna turned to Pawikani, revealing her AUGimat fangs have begun to grow, and her eyes have blood streaking through them. “He’ll die!”</p><p>“No he won’t!”</p><p>Talim turned and said, “Tenshi’s outlined us a path.” His goggles blowed red again, and all of them gained a visual on the window that led to the ground floor right above where Jiro and Bolan were standing.</p><p>Jiro, of course, was no weakshit. He kicked at Bolan, even as his steel-toed boots slammed against an equally hard exoskeleton. Bolan’s AUGimat spine bristled. “Don’t resist, pretty boy.” </p><p>Bolan’s crocodile hand moved, interlocking plates and mechanical workings overlapping and infusing, just as he swiped at Jiro’s bare chest, slicing three large gashes against it.</p><p>“Fuck!” Jiro struggled again. His Umalagad flickered.</p><p>Reyna was there, balaraw in hand. In two quick movements, she hamstrung Bolan, forcing him to a knee again. Bolan turned and swung with his crocodile hand at Reyna, but Talim shot at his hand with surprising precision even as he made his way to the window opening.</p><p>“Pawikani!” yelled Talim. Pawikani nodded, and with a quick movement of their abanikos, sent Talim, Reyna, and themself out to the ground floor with a summoned wind.</p><p>Reyna cursed again. Her tears were dappled neon. “What about Jiro?”</p><p>Pawikani turned and nodded. “Watch.”</p><p>Jiro was there, standing in front of the window, his umalagad out and ready. His gashes were already healing. “You’re punching way above your pay grade, bitch boy.”</p><p>Bolan scowled. He stepped forward, but Jiro raised a hand, fingers pantomiming a gun. “Bang,” he said, and smiled.</p><p>「HARI NG MGA INDIO」raised his rifle, and shot a spirit bullet that went straight through Bolan’s heart. He fell backwards, almost stumbling into the bath tub, but he caught himself before he did.</p><p>When Bolan looked up again, Jiro, Reyna, Pawikani, and Talim were no longer there.</p><p>#</p><p>They rode upon the wings of a mechanical giant eagle, with a little god of eagles chained and enslaved within its heart compartment. They flew, flew, into an all too familiar tower. To the 25th floor.</p><p>Inday leaned out of the window, wearing her school skirt and sando. She opened the door and let the five of them in.</p><p>“How did it go?” she asked, but she was already looking around.</p><p>“Smoothly,” said Jiro. “What else did you think?”</p><p>“You’re wounded,” said Inday.</p><p>“Oh! Don’t worry about that. Jiro, over here,” said Pawikani. Jiro smiled, nodded. He walked over to the couch.</p><p>Reyna followed him, scowling. “You could’ve died, over there.”</p><p>“If I hadn’t, we’d all have died, I think.” Jiro shrugged. “It was cool too. Your neon horns thing never fail to amaze me, by the way.”</p><p>Reyna smiled apprehensively. “Sige okay sige jan ka masaya.”</p><p>“Stop moving,” said Pawikani, crouching and using the HILOM packs that Talim had made for them, gluing up Jiro’s wounds.</p><p>“Thank you for letting us blaspheme your apartment,” said Tenshi to Inday.</p><p>Inday shook her head. “It’s no problem.”</p><p>“Here’s what you’re looking for,” said Talim, removing his goggles and mask, revealing the all too handsome young face underneath it. No wonder he hid himself in public. </p><p>Talim placed the body bag carrier on the floor and unzipped it. </p><p>There, Inday saw, was the body of Martinez.</p><p>“He’s alive.”</p><p>Talim nodded. “Don’t need any optical AUGimat to find that out.”</p><p>“Can you wake him up?” asked Inday, sitting beside him.</p><p>Tenshi nodded. “I can scramble his REM, force an awakening.”</p><p>“I’ve injected him with healing diwata,” said Talim. “He’ll be fine, going forward. The icebath was a good prerogative. Placing him in front of a spirit furnace was strange. Maybe they were going to sacrifice him?”</p><p>Inday shook her head. “Reza gave me the tip himself. No doubt he thought I would’ve come down there alone. I would’ve died.”</p><p>Jiro nodded. “Reza has a new merc working for him. Crocodile hand man. Bolan Lagrima.”</p><p>Inday blinked, nodded.</p><p>Martinez groaned. “Ow fuck, what the hell?”</p><p>Inday looked down, and Martinez met her eyes. He froze, instantly, then said, “Wow, so I must be in heaven.”</p><p>Tenshi blinked, turned to Talim.</p><p>Talim nodded once. “Something’s not right with his soul frequencies.”</p><p>Martinez looked down, saw that he was naked, then shrugged. He leaned closer to Inday and said, “Looks like step one’s already out of the way. What do you say, have a newly resurrected man feel alive again?”</p><p>Inday blinked. “Kilumkilom.”</p><p>“Yes, binibini.” He turned and saw everyone else, and shrugged. “An orgy’s fine.”</p><p>“I’d rather watch,” said Talim.</p><p>Tenshi exhaled. “Martinez. Do you remember who she is?” she nodded at Inday.</p><p>Martinez turned to Inday, smiled. “Why? Do I need to? I’m not in the habit of meeting angels.”</p><p>Inday stared at Martinez. “You don’t know who I am?”</p><p>“Beauty precedes words,” said Martinez. </p><p>“Can you shut up and answer us straight?” asked Inday, running a hand through her hair frustratedly.</p><p>Martinez looked up, grinning at Inday, and said, “Kiss muna.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 日の出</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pawikani helps Inday find a Memoryamansero.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daylight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the sun’s first rays dappled their faces, the first thing Martinez realized was that it was a weekend. No school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also that he was sleeping right in front of Inday. Face, close to face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked and looked away. He sat up, brushed his face. The last thing he remembered was that… was that the girl. Inday? Had helped him fall asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He mopped his face again. It wasn’t helping him wake up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand gave him a glass of milk. Martinez, blinking, took it. He looked up and saw that it was the young little ball of sunshine from last night, the one that was healing the guy that got gashed across the chest. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pawikani,” said Pawikani. They ran a hand through their hair. “You’re Martinez. I’ve heard about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Top three bancho, right below Reza and Andrade.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martinez nodded, putting the milk down. “I used to. I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember anything? Before you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before I died? Not much. Ah… something about killing Andrade. That was it.” He turned, staring at Inday’s now open eyes. “I vaguely remember doing it with Catacutan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure you don’t remember me, Martinez?” She pushed herself up to a sit. “Anything at all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martinez turned. He had been given an old pair of clothes. Freshly laundried. He wondered why Inday had it in her closet. “You... You’re Catacutan. I’m not sure if we had a thing. I probably slept here, before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday sighed. She rose and walked over to her teapot and began heating water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martinez turned to Pawikani. “Where’s the rest of your team?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, they have a project that they have to work on that’s due for Firstday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not part of that group?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pawikani shook their head. “It was a group by 4.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martinez grinned, fell backwards to the bed. “I guess you’re all top notch students, huh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember anything about dying?” asked Pawikani. They were looking over any wounds that Martinez might have sustained, but he was almost pristine. Healing magic, perhaps?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martinez shook his head. “Probably because it’s not something you want to remember, eh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pawikani shruggged. “Maybe. Anyway, you should rest a bit more. No doubt ressurection is fatiguing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what? Sure.” And Martinez fell asleep then and there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pawikani walked up to Inday. “Sukeban--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want tea, Pawikani?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pawikani blinked, nodded. “Sure, if it’s all right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a guest here in my house. Of course it is.” She poured some tea into pots for Pawikani, and then went over to the sink in her bathroom to wash her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Pawikani sipped, they thought out loud: “I’m not the best at soul knowledges. None of us are, actually, in our little group. I’m sorry, Inday. But… I know someone who might be able to stare into soul’s to look if there are any missing memories.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday came back, wiping her face. “There are people that can do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pawikani nodded. “Deep into the alleyways of Biringan, to the south. Kinda illegal, but that’s never stopped us before. Memoryamanseras, they call themselves. I can show you where they are, if you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday sighed, nodding. He turned to Martinez, who had fallen asleep already again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Memories are like rocks in a pond. You can find what you need to if you know where to find, and if you have the right equipment,” said Pawikani. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday nodded. “All right. It’s not like--” A Messenger Anting-Anting rang. Inday walked over to it and picked it up, answered the incoming call. The diwata manifested as holograph spirits, disassembling and reforming until it conjured the image of a handsome boy on the other side. His long hair cascaded and was tied up in a bun. His ears were webbed, like that of a fish’s. “Hey, Inday! We’re downstairs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inday,” a younger voice on the other side. His face also materialized eventually on the visual feed. A young boy, just as handsome if not more, a lot more twinky however. His hair framed his face like a melancholy painting. “Green tea pokki or cookies and cream pokki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday managed a smile. She wiped away at her eyes to wake herself up even more. That’s right, they were supposed to go out today, without any particular plans. She needed the time off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But then… </span>
  </em>
  <span>she turned to Martinez. Looks like today is not the day of time off. “Hey, Has, Asterio. Is it all right if… I whisk you guys off again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Has reappeared. “Adventure? Hell yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as you answer my pokki conundrum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday laughed. “I’ll be down there in a bit.” With a wave of her hand, the anting anting turned off. She turned to Pawikani and nodded. “Let’s go. Memoryamansera, you say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pawikani nodded, and then turned to Martinez. “You… care for him that much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday shook her head. “It’s like a gnat on the back of my head. I… It just doesn’t seem right to leave him without his memories if we can help him with it. I mean, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>got resurrected, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” said Pawikani, nodding. “All right then, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got off the lift, Has and Asterio were waiting. They were wearing their casual clothes, not in school uniforms. Has wore a heavy windbreaker and jeans, while Asterio wore a loose sweater that showed off his collarbones. The bags around his eyes were heavier than what the messenger anting anting showed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Inday,” said Asterio, brushing away his curly locks. “I see you walk with a dead man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is he doing here?” Has asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>he doing here?” a deeper, hoarser voice said. Coming out from the convenience store was a large woman, muscles bulging, leather jacket straining. She wore harem trousers that let her move, and her eyes were AUGimats, turned black and gold. The sides of her head had been shaved, and her tongue was split in two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday smiled. “Hi, Rosaria.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t appreciate dead men walking,” said Rosaria, pulling out some pokki and soda for everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martinez grinned. “I don’t know any of you, but that’s okay. I can get along with people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know you,” said Has. “You’re Martinez, and you’re supposed to be dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martinez shrugged. “What can I say? I’m good at disappointing people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reza gave me a tip,” said Inday. “They found a way to bring him back from Sulad. But… well, something’s different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterio raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pawikani appeared. “Uh, he cannot remember Inday. It’s a strange phenomenon, since he remembers everything else before he’s died, but not her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martinez moved his shoulders. “Maybe you were just not that important to remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut it, Kilumkilom,” said Rosaria. She turned to Pawikani. “What do we do with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pawikani knows a Memoryamansera,” said Inday. “We’re going there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Has crossed his arms. “Not a good idea. Most Memoryamanseras here in Biringan are illegal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t afford most </span>
  <em>
    <span>legal </span>
  </em>
  <span>Memoryamanseras,” said Asterio. “That’s why.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday shrugged. “Mart--Kilumkilom doesn’t deserve legality.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martinez nodded, sagely. “She’s right, she’s right. I don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on then,” said Pawikani. “We’re burning daylight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Has blinked, and then said, “So what, this is our blowing off steam activity?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterio punched Has’ side. “Come on. It should be fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Martinez walked up to Asterio, “It should be fun--” but Asterio pushed him away with a quick punch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me, dead man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, all right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosaria and Inday were already walking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They took the train, which was a manufactured transportation agimat, made to look like a centipede that crawled across predetermined paths. They got off at the southwestern station, which led to Lantika Town, a veritable shantytown filled with alleyways and stacktowers. They walked into it, avoiding the gaze of Grigori Angels who were so bad at their job and walked through the sluice streets of the town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually they made their way over a plank of galvanized steel that brought them into a hot and small room that had AUGimat lining the walls. On one corner, their ritual interfacers looked more expensive than the entire shantytown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you just swim?” Asterio asked Has, referring to the sluice streets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Has blinked. “It’s a sluice street. You walk on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’re a fish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I’m not--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pawikani knocked on the door. “Excuse me? Hello. We’re here to speak with the Memoryamansera?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few beats, before a blonde girl stepped out, wearing a long sleeved shirt and denim overalls. She looked like she hadn’t been sleeping in a while. “Oh, Pawikani. Come in, come in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Lestyn. So we need a Memoriamancy performed on our friend here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, sure. Oh, sorry you can’t all fit in here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosaria shook her head. “I’ll stay outside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Has nodded. “I will too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterio, Inday, Pawikani, and Martinez walked in. “Do you have the Gahum to pay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pawikani nodded. “We’ll, uh, wire it to you. But for now, we have a pretty specific request.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lestyn sat down and leaned on her ritual interfacer. She looked at Martinez, thinking. “Something is wrong with him.” Her eyes had turned into that strange digital gray-blue color. Optical AUGimat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Martinez here seems to be missing a particularly specific part of his memory,” said Pawikani.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday nodded. “Me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lestyn bit her lip. “Oh my. Well, let’s see what’s going on, shall we?” She gestured for Martinez to lie down. Martinez froze, just for a second, until Asterio nudged him on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Martinez sat down on the patient’s seat, and Lestyn hooked him up to the ritual interfacer. “All right. Let’s see what’s wrong with you here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waved a hand over Martinez’ eyes, uttered a quick prayer. “A sleep mentala, so that you don’t know what happens to you while you’re asleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martinez sighed, nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a matter of seconds, Martinez was out cold again. The displays behind the patient’s seat burned and opened. Lestyn operated from there. “We have to go through his soul compartments.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your father, Lestyn?” asked Pawikani.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On a business job over to Kikuyurei. Got hired for a specific job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a Nekromansero, isn’t he? Makes sense. Nekromansero are hard to find in recent times.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lestyn nodded, but didn’t say anything more, focused on the display.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterio leaned on the wall, looking at Inday. “Hey, why are you so fixated on getting his memories back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we can help him,” said Inday. “We should.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterio watched her again, sizing her up. The bags under his eyes seemed to grow as he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” said Lestyn. “This might take a while. Go ahead and get some fresh air.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday didn’t move. Asterio stepped forward and gripped her wrist. “Hey. Come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday let out a breath that she didn’t know she was keeping in. She couldn’t understand what was going on in the screen either--it looked like a mishmash of information and data lines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked out with Asterio, and they hung out in that strange porch formed by the galvanized steel roof of the house beneath them. Has blew out some smoke. “So anyway that’s when I realized that naga can have two penises. Oh hi, Inday, Asterio. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Musta?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday sighed. “I don’t know why I’m doing this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re too kind, Inday,” said Asterio, leaning against the doorframe. “You don’t have to do this. This was your free key to just let him go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday pressed her face to her palms. “That’s the problem. I can’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Do you have feelings for him or something?” asked Asterio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Has blinked. “Feelings? There’s a new pill that gets rid of that, if you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I…” She sighed. “Whatever. I just feel bad. After this, if we can’t find a way to get his memories back, I’ll leave him alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterio nodded. “You should.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Basta,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was Rosaria, now. “If Martinez does anything, then I’m punching his pretty smug little face in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday smiled, held Rosaria’s hand. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosaria smiled back, blinked, and then looked away. Asterio opened his mouth to say something, but Has was already bouncing up onto the edge of the roof. “Hoy. Who’re you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pawikani stared at the display, uncomprehending. “How’s it going, Lestyn?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes fizzed. A spirit glitch. Her irises glowed a dull blue gray. “He… has a lot of memories. But… any traces of Inday is gone. This couldn’t have happened because of repression or natural causes. This was precise, a memorya incision. A surgery of remembrance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, and the display shut off. “It’s gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who could’ve done something like this?” asked Pawikani, crossing their arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Either another Memoryamansero--someone much more skilled than me--or, I don’t know, some kind of God.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have anything during his time… you know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>over there?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lestyn shook her head. “It’s not common for memories from death to stay with the living.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red and blue eyes glinted from the shadows. The same white haired boy stepped into the galvanized steel plank bridge that led to their home. Inday rose to her feet. Rosaria’s fists turned inside out, showing the gorilla-steel arms that she’d had implanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterio stepped forward, flipped his hand out, and a scythe unfolded from shadow, vibrating with the energies of Sulad. His eyes burned red. “We don’t know you. And you’re not from Saint Jude High nor fom Atocha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy raised his hands. He was wearing a jacket, now, with headphones wrapped around his neck. “I’m not trying to cause a commotion here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pawikani stepped out, gasping when they saw the boy. “Lagrima. From Berea Academy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve come to relay two messages,” said Lagrima. “From Reza.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes? And what is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Martinez is whole. Stop trying to fix him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosaria frowned. Inday said: “That’s not his prerogative. We do what we want with Martinez.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the other message?” asked Has, blood pooling around his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Martinez’ brother,” Lagrima continued. “Is coming to Biringan. Tonight. We need him to meet with the brother. He’s coming to take him away, back to Kikuyurei.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Halaaaaaa also ang hot ni asterio--</p><p>none of these have been proofread, so please just let me die</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 血まみれの月</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So what?” asked Rosaria, mechanical plates moving and gesticulating. “That doesn’t mean anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kuya Duran?” It was Martinez. They all looked behind them, seeing Martinez step into view. He scratched the back of his neck. “No, no guys. I have to go. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday turned, opened her mouth. “No you don’t--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mar--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterio stepped forward again, squeezing Inday’s shoulder. “We’ll go with you, keep you safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan shook his head. “No. Reza only allowed two people to go: Catacutan and Kilumkilom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosaria turned. “We can’t do that. We’ll smash your face instead, how about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan sighed, folded arms across his chest. “I’m not here to fight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go,” said Inday. “I’ll go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosaria turned. “But, Inday. That’s Reza.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. Don’t worry. He won’t harm me. I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosaria narrowed her eyes. “I don’t fully believe that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should,” said Bolan. “Reza keeps his word. Catacutan knows Reza. Come on, I have a transport readied.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday turned to Martinez, who nodded. He reached down and grabbed Inday’s hand. “All right then. Drive away, moon boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday turned to the others. “I’ll call you over anting-anting once we get this over with. All right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterio nodded. “Stay safe, Inday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Has moved over to Asterio and leaned on his shoulder. “You know that I can get anywhere I need to, so don’t hesitate to call us. Especially with that sus boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday nodded. “I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inday.” It was Rosaria. Inday turned to her, expecting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosaria just sighed, turned away. “Stay safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll update Tenshi and the others. We have your back, sukeban.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday smiled, nodded. She followed Martinez and Bolan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan drove them on a sarimanok ride. They rode close enough to the largest building in the Academy Belt: a gigantic angel statue, almost three hundred feet tall, swathed in neon signs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martinez blinked. “A lot’s changed since I was gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Half a year,” said Inday, still not looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them got down, and they walked into huge glass doors that led into the lobby. They walked into an electric lift that ran up the length of the angel statue’s spine. As they rode up, Bolan stayed near the buttons, and Martinez stood near the corner of the elevator. The silence was thick, palpable, like ice encasing them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors opened. It led into the head of the angel statue. There sat Reza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And another man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kuya Duran,” said Martinez, smiling. “Hi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You surely don’t stay dead for long, eh?” Duran walked up to him and, after an awkward pause, put his hand on Martinez’ head. “And this must be Catacutan, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday looked up to Duran and nodded. Duran wore a slim suit and polo, all black. He wore aviator glasses, and his long hair flowed freely until his upper back. “Come, sit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martinez and Inday did so, sitting down. They both felt somewhat underdressed, compared to Andrade and Reza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan stayed by the doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reza sat on the chair behind the desk. He hadn’t changed. He puffed out a cigarette and planted it on the ashtray. “Welcome back, Inday, Martinez. Doubly so for you, dead boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s like I hadn’t left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reza smiled. “You remember nothing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martinez shook his head. “Nothing, at all. I do remember that we took Andrade down, but that was it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reza raised an eyebrow, leaned forward on his mahogany desk and placed his chin on his hands. “Nothing else?” His eyes flitted to Inday. Inday rolled hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right then. That makes this easier, I suppose. Catacutan, Lagrima, give us some privacy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday blinked. “What? I should be in here to hear whatever this is, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reza shook his head. “No, you don’t. This is a Duran and Martinez conversation. Go on. Don’t worry, Bolan will take care of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday frowned, but when Bolan opened the door and Reza gestured, she sighed and walked. She wasn’t dumb. This wasn’t the time to provoke the lion in his den. Especially if that lion was Reza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Inday walked out, Bolan closed the door behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room outside of Reza’s was immaculately clean, and led to another lift. The floors and walls were made of whitest marble, and the pillars were statues of angels. Other than those, however, it was completely nondescript, with only a small pack of workers coming in and out of a hollowed out room that served as a kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan stayed leaning against the wall. Inday turned to him, looking him up and down, shoving her glasses up her nose. “Don’t you have homework?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan shook his head. “No. And this is a good paying job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, you were hired to do what exactly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make sure you were safe,” said Bolan. “It was why I came out when it wasn’t you that came in during that night to get Martinez’ body.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not dumb.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell that to Reza.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A silence. Inday leaned on the wall beside him. “Not scared of big ol’ AUGimat augmented me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. You look like a good boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan let out a breath through his nose. “‘The Crocodile smiles just before it bites.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care,” said Inday. She looked up. “Martinez doesn’t remember me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your demeanor leads me to think that this is not something you like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… sure. Yeah, you could say that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if Martinez leaves? Duran brings him back to the Northern Empire?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then… he leaves. I’m not someone that can make him stay. Not anymore, I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This displeases you. Who were you to him, before his death?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday shrugged. “I… don’t know either. Argh, it’s complicated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A silence. They couldn’t hear whatever Duran and Martinez and Reza were talking about within. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are not tired of complications?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday shrugged. “My entire life is just complications, my guy. Over the past half year it’s all I’ve had.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess that’s what you get for being the top sukeban in the Academy Belt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What have you been doing all this time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan shrugged. “Random jobs, here and there, getting out of elementary. You might see me more, actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll know when you see it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t say I’m particularly looking forward to that,” said Inday, pushing herself off of the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Well I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’s that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t known you for a long time, Catacutan,” said Bolan. “But I already can’t get enough of you. You should’ve fought with me: I like a girl that can punch my face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Martinez, I’m taking you away to study in Jigoku Academy in Shinseina Yurei.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martinez blinked, said, “Ah, why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You might die again from your shenanigans here. Remember, we don’t have parents anymore. We only have each other. I don’t want you to die again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa whoa, Kuya. Look, I won’t die. I swear. The first time was a fluke. You don’t have to worry about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duran shook his head. “You will be studying in the school I teach in until you finish high school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martinez rose to his feet. “Hey now, Kuys. I can’t do that. Come on now you really can’t expect me to--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do, actually, and fully expect you to. There is no response to this. Our bannog is readied. You don’t even have to pack up. I have shirts ready for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martinez scratched the back of his head. “I’m not ready. Wait, hey, look. I uh-- I can’t just leave now I’m halfway through my fourth year! Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duran shrugged. “No problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is a problem, for me. I want to say goodbye to my friends, finish what I started, all that. Come on, Kuya. Let me have this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duran turned to look at Reza, and Reza winked at him. “I told you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Martinez, what if you get yourself into trouble again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martinez shrugged. “Look, if I do, then you can come and pick me up, all right? I promise. May Dead BATALA strike me down from the graves of gods.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duran scowled. “Heavy oath, Martinez.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I mean it. Come on, Kuya. Give me some time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duran raised an eyebrow then. “Why do you want to stay so bad anyway? Other than your friends?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, I wanted to finish what I started. Besides, I can’t help but think that I’m leaving something behind. Please, Kuya. Just this once. After I finish, I’ll go to Uni in Kikuyurei. All right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duran, still scowling, stared into Martinez’ eyes for a few more seconds. The optical AUGimat worked within his eyes, before he nodded. “Fine. But you’ll study in Kikuyurei. Got that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crystal clear, Kuya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before long, Bolan got the directive to let Inday back in. “Reza’s calling you in again.” He walked over to the door and opened it, letting Inday inside. Once she was in, Bolan walked in as well and closed the door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you, sly little fox you. Why didn’t you go into the basement that I told you to go to?” He used an agimat to bring up a number of holographic screens that he looked through. “What a fucking hassle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought there were guards there. And I was right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a gift to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re demented, Reza.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How else do I have fun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I had gone in, Bolan would’ve killed me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No he wouldn’t have,” said Reza. “I told Bolan to protect you if you were pushed into a dangerous situation. You weren’t. Additionally, Bolan didn’t know anything about the people that you were gonna send in, so he didn’t know what to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, Reza,” said Duran. “I know you’re going into Uni now but you don’t have to be such an asshole to your underclassmen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me have my fun, Duran. If you don’t, then I won’t give you any fun either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duran rolled his eyes. Martinez turned to Inday. “Catacutan, sorry about that. I’ll uh, be seeing you still in school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday looked at Martinez, and then blinked. “Okay. I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Of course you do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was another awkward silence, as Martinez stared at Inday. Reza coughed to break it up. “Bolan will give you a ride back to your home, Inday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday raised an eyebrow. “What about Martinez?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be going with him,” said Duran. “Sleep the night then leave tomorrow night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you had a bannog ready?” asked Martinez.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do. But I want to see how you were doing first. Imagine what I thought when I found out you had died.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you’d forgotten about me,” he said, smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I haven’t,” said Duran, ruffling Martinez’ hair. “Come on then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan drove Inday home. “You’ll be safe, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Worried about me already, Bolan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan shrugged. “Maybe. I can’t answer a question I don’t know the answer to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday smiled. “Maybe you want to work for the top sukeban in the Academy Belt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’d be nice. Do you pay well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is pay all you worry about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kinda. I have to pay for my mom and dad’s mortgage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They can’t do it on their own?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan shook his head. “They can’t work. They’re good gamblers though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they arrived in front of Inday’s home. “Stay safe, sukeban.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too, mercenary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Bolan drove away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Bolan disappeared into the traffic, Inday thought about calling Asterio and the others, but then decided against it. She sent them an anting-anting message instead: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Talked with Reza. We’re fine. See you tomorrow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, early in the morning, Bolan walked through the gates of Our Lady of Atocha. He was late, but it wasn’t something he particularly cared for. As he walked up into his room, brushing his face all the while, he found that he wasn’t looking where he was going. He was in the third floor, walking through a hallway that had no students anymore. Everyone was in their classes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And due to him staring straight at the floor, he slammed into a soft body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan’s reflexes were quick--of course, they were, he had to be. He had paid for this soulsheathe, after all. He still retained his aswang soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached out and, with a single hand, caught the falling form of Inday Catacutan just as she was falling backwards. “Sorry,” he said, before he found out that it was Catacutan. “Oh, sukeban.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bolan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I have to go. Talk to you later, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Okay. I--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Inday was gone, rushing to her classroom even further upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red and blue lights flashed across Bolan’s eyes once, quickly, burning. The semblance of the Fury. Then they were gone, and he had to go to class or be late during his first day of school.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Interlude - ネオン悪魔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A surprise visit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Reyna couldn’t sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually, that would be fixed with Jiro at her side, but Jiro wasn’t there. In their little dorm room, she was alone. Even Tenshi wasn’t there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rubbed her eyes. Remembering. The team was out on a murder mission tonight. Reyna had the bad case of the migraine. She had to remove her neon-stim tattoos to lighten her head, drink some Pinagingat pills to alleviate the head hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her head hurt much less now. Just a dull throb. She could move. She was okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moved up and put on a loose kimono. It was too big for her, it wrapped around her like a cloak. It wasn’t hers. Jiro’s smell was heavy in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was she in Jiro’s room?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moved over to the desk. The wall manifested three baybayin signs: SA - LA - MI - N. Mirror. A mirror grew on the surface of the wall then, revealing Reyna’s face to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put on her Neon Stims again, slipping them into the jack right above her spine. When her soul accepted the stim, her eyes lit up with that neon blue and yellow. Her face flickered, a neon mask of horns and fangs, that immediately fizzled out like lights disappearing into smoke.. Reyna, the Neon Devil. Sometimes she was known as the Neon Vampire, but she’d abandoned the Vampire moniker a long time ago, when she couldn’t take the memories of her victims anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed. There was some stale water on the desk. She picked it up and sipped. It was steeped in muscle-relaxant herbs. She felt the effects of it immediately, her eyes slackening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The window to her left slid open. Cold wind blew in. Season of dry cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jiro, I thought you were--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t Jiro. When Reyna turned, a different man was there. Piercings lining his ears, hair shaved at the sides. He let out a puff of smoke, making sure to breathe it out when the wind wouldn’t bring it inside her room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reza Anselmo Awitan,” he said. He scowled for a moment, and then smiled, letting the shadows on his face highlight his sharp features. “It’s nice to meet you, Reyna Batumbakal.” He let out another smoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t smoke here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reza blinked, turned to her. He flicked the smoke away. “Apologies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn right. What are you doing here, Reza?” Reyna, of course, was no fool. She knew who Reza was, and what he might have had in mind for her. Why was he here? Alone? Dangerous. Reyna let her kamagong nails grow into claws. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see that the Neon Devil lives up to her reputation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will see that it’s not all reputation either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever precedes you, Reyna, I am not afraid of.” He turned, so that he was facing her. “May I come in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a proposition. Something you will not be able to resist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyna scowled. There wasn’t a lot of things that could get her. She knew that she was iron tight when it came to her principles and needs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unless…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reza is the fucking lucifer, after all. He knew what people wanted, and he knew how to get it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this proposition, Reza?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me in first, Reyna.” His voice was low, husky. Like smoke drifting in from the darkness into a neon-lit room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too dangerous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do this on my terms, or we don’t do it at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lifted her hand, revealing her claws that were almost as sharp as blades. “I don’t think I like that. You can fuck off then, perhaps.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reza frowned. His eyes somehow turned darker. “You do not know what I’m capable of, Reyna. I extend this politeness because I like you, not because I’m afraid of you. I could be standing right in front of you right now, breaking those pretty little hands of yours, and ripping your faceplats from your soul-skeleton, and you wouldn’t even know you’d be dead until you woke up in Sulad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyna scowled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I say again: let me in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Fuck you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reza grinned. He stepped in, but he didn’t step forward any more. “I have a mission for your crew, Neon Devil. For the premiere gang of Saint Jude High: the Bonescythes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spit it out, Awitan. I don’t have time to watch you masturbate to your own voice.” She stood where she was, but she couldn’t move out of fear. Or was that anxiety?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In exchange for Pawikani’s memories and Tenshi’s parents,” -- Reyna’s knees faltered, her breath left her-- “I need you to kill Kilumkilom and Catacutan, once and for all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyna blinked. “That… what? That makes no sense. If you wanted to kill Catacutan, then you should’ve just--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catacutan’s strength has grown, and she is now constantly surrounded by a close circle of skilled fighters. The only way to kill her was to lure her in with something she couldn’t resist. The only way to kill her was with Kilumkilom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that failed. Because of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reza nodded. “That ambush was supposed to be it for Catacutan. Of course, I thought about what would happen if Catacutan did one up me. And so I had a contingent: Bolan Lagrima. Wild card.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that failed too. We’re still alive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three things, precious Reyna. One, if you do this, I will firstly return Tenshi’s parents, who have disappeared into the seas of the Kikuyurei Empire. I found them, and they are safe. Mostly. They are not dead, as your angel would think they are. I can bring them to you. You can be the one to save Tenshi from her suicide mission.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyna swallowed. Tenshi had been planning to leave for Kikuyurei after graduating, looking for her parents on her own. They all knew it was going to kill her. Especially in Kikuyurei, that empire of ghosts and AUGimat psychotics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Secondly, your precious sibling Pawikani? That little ball of sunshine? I know a Memoryamansero who can bring back his memories from when he was still young. He will remember everything: your parents, your upbringing, you. Pawikani will no longer live in ignorance of what you did for them. Of you giving up your flesh for their safety.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyna swallowed again. Tears ran down her cheeks. The neon devil fizzled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reza stepped forward, and in a quick movement, he was pressing Reyna against the wall, his mouth right beside her ear, his eyes not looking at her. His arms pressed the wall. “And thirdly, finally, I will remove the soul-virus I had implanted into Jiro’s heart for free.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What…?” Reyna’s voice was weak, and it came out as a useless sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bolan’s claws are outfitted with soul-virus implants. These will destroy his soul. He will become a shell of who he is. A stupid, useless, piece of shit </span>
  <em>
    <span>husk </span>
  </em>
  <span>of nothingness. He will not remember you, he will not remember the Bonescythes, he will forget </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He will be a stupid man who cannot do anything but stare at the wall, perpetually trying to remember days that were never there. He will </span>
  <em>
    <span>live </span>
  </em>
  <span>death.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyna didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you hear me, Reyna?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catacutan is the top sukeban.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I am the top bancho. You will have my support, my strength, my forces and my resources. My protection after the fact. You will live large, you will live great. This is on top of everything else I’ve already told you. Now, tell me your answer, and pray that it is an answer I like to hear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyna muttered something. Inaudible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reza’s hand shot up, gripped Reyna’s neck, slammed her against the wall. “I didn’t hear what you said. Tell me what I want to hear!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she said, choking. “Yes, I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say my name, neon devil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyna couldn’t feel the pain of her head slamming against the carbon walls. “I don’t stutter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I will, Reza.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reza let out a breath, dangerously stable. “That’s what I like to hear. Stay safe, Reyna. And if you ever need anything, my frequency is in your Messenger Anting-Anting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Black-Eyed Angel tossed the Neon Devil to the floor. As Reyna staggered to get her breath back, Reza fell backwards and out of the window, and then he was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Reyna slammed the floor, tears still dripping. At a loss, in the middle of the night, wandering like at sea, but without stars to guide you.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 雲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cloud dancing, dreams disappear when you wake up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After class, again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rooftop, again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martinez sat on the large vent, leaning against the wire fence. Inday watched the students coming in and out of the school gates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how are you, Catacutan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday didn’t turn to answer. “Getting by.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martinez nodded. “Sorry, I can’t help but feel like… an awkwardness around us.” He stood up and put his arm on the wire fence, positioning himself so that Inday had to look at him. “Why don’t just say why? Let’s not dance around it anymore. What were we, before I died?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What were we? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Nothing. We were the best at our school, nothing more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Catacutan. I’m not stupid. You’re the one that got my body. I woke up next to you. Why? Who were you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one important,” said Inday, fixing her glasses. “Please, drop the act.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martinez shrugged. “I don’t know, sukeban. You seem pretty fucking important to me. Want me to make you feel important?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday rubbed the base of her nose. “You’re making my head hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I must be doing something right,” he said, grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday never thought she’d regret bringing Martinez back. But then again, that was on her. Even if Martinez still remembered her, he wouldn’t be any less of a headache. That was on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just try not to die, this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause. A lull. Flower petals drifted in the wind, carried by dry cold winds. The sky was turning everviolet again. In the far distance, the angel statues and god war machines were turning on, their holographic haloes and neon wings turning on. The night begins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martinez stepped forward, grabbed Inday’s face. It was small in his hands. Inday didn’t break away. “Fly with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday blinked. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fly with me. Did we ever do that, before I died? Did we ever fly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We did, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought, but she didn’t say anything further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should try it,” Martinez said. “Everyone knows who you are, Crimson Ghoul.” And as he said that, he let his wings out. A flurry of black feathers sheathed them. His wings sheened, and looked much larger than before his death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Martinez crouching down to caress Inday’s face, he looked much, much larger. “Fly with me,” he said again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday, still frowning, let her wings burst out from behind her as well. Her wings were leathery, in contrast to Martinez’ feathers. “Come on then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll dance with you in the clouds,” said Martinez. He took her hand and shot to the sky, and Inday had no trouble keeping up with him. They waltzed, doing exactly what Martinez had said. A flurry of movement that sent wisps of clouds trailing after them, even as the sky turned darker and darker gray, as if closing its eyes on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday had missed this, of course. Flying with Martinez. Even if she herself couldn’t remember if they ever did it before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it came so natural, this cloud dance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t spoken all this time, which was strange of course for a creature such as Martinez, who usually couldn’t keep his mouth shut. After the dance, they landed back down on the rooftop of Our Lady of Atocha. Martinez gripped Inday’s hand again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday gripped back, but she found herself faltering. Just by a bit. “You should go back home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t I go back with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martinez shrugged, pulled Inday closer to him. “Maybe we can… reawaken some lost memories?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up. No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, come on now sukeban. There’s a reason why, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reason why what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why you’re so attached to me. I must’ve done something </span>
  <em>
    <span>right.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if I tell you, you’ll just leave in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Catacutan, you never know. It just so happens that I’m attracted to you,” he said, face edging closer to Inday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan was used to first days, of course. He went through the motions of introducing himself and having to awkwardly fit in. He didn’t have to, though. Especially when he had somewhere to be after class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smelled his polo; still good. With a nod, he stood and walked out as the class ended. “Oy, Lagrima,” called one of his classmates. The class president, Arturo. A lanky boy that was skin and bones, wore glasses. He put his hands on his hips. “Hey, yeah, so there’s a bit of a tradition here in Atocha, you see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan raised his eyebrow, listened. Arturo was tall, they looked at each other eye to eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All the newcomers join the cleaners. Think of it as an icebreaker, or like… a teambuilding exercise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan knew that whatever he had to do later was still at night, so in his mind he couldn’t justify not agreeing. Especially when he didn’t exactly have anything else to do beforehand. He was planning on just sipping on some juice while waiting for 7 PM, but he knew that wasn’t gonna cut it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, grabbing the mop that the larger boy behind Arturo was holding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, seams? You’re AUGmented, boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bigger kid grinned. “Oh, you must be rich! Where’d you get them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan shook his head. “It’s not mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arturo blinked. “What do you mean, boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All of this,” said Bolan, gesturing to his body. “It’s not mine. It’s borrowed. Now I’ll partake in your little tradition, if it pleases you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… you’re being a little too stuck up, I think. Ease up, new kid!” said Arturo. “Tell ya what, when you’re done cleaning, come join us in the Quiccmart in the kanto. We’ll grab ya some good drink. G?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have somewhere I have to be,” said Bolan. “Sorry. I appreciate the thought, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arturo smiled again. “Damn. This kid is for real! Well, go ahead and clean then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bigger kid scratched the back of his head. “Oh, shit. The other cleaners dipped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan scowled. “That’s fine. I’ll do it myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arturo bit his lip. “Yo, Bolan, you really don’t have to--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s all right. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘One gains by losing, and loses by gaining.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ll do it. I need the quiet time anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The big kid shrugged and nodded. “Well, all right then. Be sure to bring the plants up to the rooftop!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We owe ya, Bolan. Remember that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan nodded once, let out a smile. He put his headphones on and began cleaning as Arturo and his lackey stepped out of the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was meditative for Bolan. A bit of quiet time for himself. Something he didn’t have, back in his home. His little hovel by the western shantytown of Namay. Constant noise, the drone of the watchman anghel and their human slaves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even listen to music as he cleaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he finished most of the work, with the last thing left to do being to carry up the plants that they had up to the rooftop. There were two of them, not very large. He grabbed both of them and made his way up to the roof.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand tapped his shoulder as he turned to walk up the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked over his shoulder and saw that boy again. Shaggy haired, features sharp. Beside him was the muscular boy with overly long hair and webbed ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan blinked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re the new kid, right?” asked Has. He gave his hand, “I’m Has. This is Asterio.” He leaned on Asterio’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan opened his mouth, but Has went ahead and said, “Oh, you probably didn’t hear us.” He pushed the headphones down from Bolan’s head. “There.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I heard you. It’s all right. I’m Bolan Lagrima. It’s nice to meet you, Has and Asterio.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterio nodded. “I’m sure the pleasure is all mine. Sucks eh? You’re stuck with cleaner duty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan shook his head. “I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Has grabbed one of the plants. “Here. Let me help you with that. Rooftop, right? Come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were going up there anyway,” said Asterio. “Looking for the sukeban.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan followed them up to the rooftop. When they opened the door, Has almost cursed out loud, and Asterio only blinked. Bolan watched Asterio as he stepped forward, and Has tried to pull him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kilumkilom,” said Asterio, making sure his voice carried over the winds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martinez stopped from getting any closer to Inday. He turned to the three of them, blinked. “Hey,” he said, suddenly smiling. “Watchers pay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday pushed Martinez away from her. Has blinked. A rat somewhere scuttled away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Has started digging around his pocket for change. Bolan blinked, watching him. Asterio slapped his hand. “Stop. Sukeban, we’re here to pick you up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martinez’ wings twitched. “Hey, I’m the one doing the </span>
  <em>
    <span>pick up </span>
  </em>
  <span>here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Kilumkilom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were already going somewhere, Kilumkilom,” said the sukeban. “Our own headquarters, off the grid for the most part. Somewhere not even Reza knows of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martinez raised an eyebrow. “All right, then. And you’re not inviting me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “Not yet. We might get compromised.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterio nodded. Has slapped Asterio’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, all right. I get you. I didn’t need you to have fun anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday crossed her arms. “We know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martinez saluted her, and then finger gunned the others. Has finger gunned back. “See you around, watch your backs. Number one bancho is back in town.” And then with that, he took the skies, and disappeared into the blackening clouds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s insufferable,” said Inday, removing her glasses and wiping her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you still put up with him,” said Asterio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me neither,” Inday replied. When she turned, she saw Bolan there, putting down the plants on the balustrade that he was supposed to. “Oh, Bolan, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned and nodded. “Nice to see you again, Catacutan. Nice meeting you as well, Asterio and Has.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, where’re you going?” asked Has. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan gestured to the school gates. “Home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you come with us?” asked Inday, now nearer to him when he turned. His breath hitched, and he stepped back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I worked for Reza. For all you could know, I could be a spy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday raised an eyebrow. “You’re still working for Reza?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan shook his head. “Not anymore. Getting you was the last job. The Gahum’s been wired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Reza doesn’t have any tracking devices on you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got a spirit-purge before I left. Any augs I got from him, whether they be good or bad, is flushed from my system.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, I think you can come with us. Come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan pressed his lips together. “Are you sure? I… I might be intruding. That’s your inner circle. Besides, I have--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” said Asterio, gesturing with a nonchalant wave. “You’re coming with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The HQ was surprisingly near to their shantytown. It was in a strange cul-de-sac formed by the interweaving of angel statues, their feet forming the gates to the circular outcrop of urban stacks. Within, it was still a stack of galvanized steel houses. Some of them made out of repurposed angel helmets, others made out of god hands or ancient saint statues that were all used in the war that killed God.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The HQ was deep into that complex of wires and rust. There, even lower than the feet, below the ground, in between a pancit shop and an agimat repair shop, was a small abandoned bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the HQ.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosaria was wiping some glasses and putting them into the cupboard as they walked in. “This is the HQ of the Dead Kids,” said Has. “Well, the second HQ, at least. The first one is of course still back in Our Lady of Atocha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a safe place. One that most rich kids wouldn’t even go into. I’m sure you can tell by the permeating smell of piss and the ever-present specter of humidity haunting this place. And also because half of the population of Biringan is here,” said Asterio, as Inday walked up to Rosaria and sat on the bar. They were all still wearing their uniforms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosaria put down a drink for her immediately. “How are you, sukeban?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been better, but, I’m all good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosaria turned to Bolan and nodded at Asterio. “New recruit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That remains to be seen,” said Inday. “That’s Bolan. He tried to kill Reyna and the others that we sent in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosaria blinked. “Oh, right, that’s the white haired boy. Are you sure he’s all right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s no longer chained to Reza,” said Inday. “He’s been purged. He should be fine, I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosaria squinted. “I’m sure he will. Hey, boy, if you do anything sus, I’ll be the first to crush your head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan nodded. “I’m sure you will have no problem doing that with your AUGimat arms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn straight.” She turned to Inday. “Sukeban, if you’re tired, you should sleep in my bed for tonight again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday only nodded. “Didn’t say anything else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosaria gestured for Bolan to sit, and asked what he might want to drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sugarcane Juice,” said Bolan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosaria flinched back, and then shrugged. She turned and picked up some sugarcane juice from the fridge and put it in front of him. Her eyes worked then. Those black scleras and gold irises dilating and scanning. “You’re body. That’s not a bio soulsheathe, is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan shook his head. “A warsheathe. It… helps contain my soul.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who manufactured your soulsheathe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Batumbakal Industries,” replied Bolan. “I’ll be living for the rest of my life trying to pay this back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm-hm. And how long will that be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Six hundred years, give or take. The warsheathe doesn’t rust, doesn’t wear. I can only experience biological aging once I’ve paid it off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harsh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what happens, I guess,” Bolan shrugged. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“When a great wound is healed, there will be a scar.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, Shiloh man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan only nodded in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do you live, Bolan?” asked Inday, drinking her own drink. In the background, Has was standing up and telling stories to Asterio, who sat down with the bags under his eyes seemingly only getting larger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Namay,” Bolan replied. “Not far from here, actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. And you’re doing all these big time jobs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To pay for me. And like I told you, my parent’s mortgage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope it’s okay for me to ask, but what is the mortgage that you have to pay off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Their funerals,” said Bolan. “But that’s considerably cheaper in comparison to the warsheathe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Well. If you need any help, Bolan. You’ll have us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt that I will,” replied Bolan. “But I appreciate the gesture.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday only managed a smile. The smallest smile. There was a lingering look in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan didn’t know he was staring until Rosaria pulled him away. “All right now. I can’t offer you my bed so you’re going to have to get going before curfew hits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan shook his head, sipped on his sugarcane juice. “I can swim. It’s no problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosaria sighed and nodded again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more stories from Has talking about how he found out that not all naga </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>penises, and that some people can implant their souls into naga--to which Rosaria expressed the interest of doing--Inday moved closer to Bolan and said, “Come with me. I need to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan didn’t blink. He stared into Inday’s eyes, and then said, “All right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire day that she has been with Bolan, Inday couldn’t shake off that particular smell. It wasn’t a rancid odor, no, but it wasn’t something explicitly different either. It was just a strange scent, one that seemed to attract her no matter what happened. No way was that the consequence of his warsheathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan stood with his arms crossed, still in school uniform, and Inday looked up at him. She removed her glasses--which was awful with the glare from the neon lights--and said, “Is there something wrong with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan thought for a moment, before saying, “Most probably, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No what I meant was.” She breathed. “Sorry. Ah, are you… an--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Asuwang? This warsheathe was the consequence of the Fury. The Batumbakal people saved me before my execution. For turning into my monstrous form in the midst of innocents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This… warsheathe. What does it do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help me not give into the Fury. That’s the most of it. And that’s all you need to know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday nodded. “I know. I’m one too. Asuwang, I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw your wings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be.” He flexed his right arm, and it morphed, plates unfolding and folding, seams bursting open, turning his normal human hand into that of a mechanical crocodilian’s claw. “Here, we’re even.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday folded her hands across her front and nodded. She managed a small smile. Bolan clenched his fist. “That’s nice. I guess we know something more about each other now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” A different voice, now. From behind Bolan. He looked over his shoulder and saw Reyna, in her full Neon Devil get up, still wearing the uniform of Saint Jude High. “Why are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was invited.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Reyna?” asked Inday, as she stepped forward. Bolan, reflexively, shot a hand out, keeping her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up at Bolan, eyes gleaming black. She bit her lip. “Bolan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her claws are out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they were. Nails almost a foot long, razor sharp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can take her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you. I’m sorry, sukeban. I have to do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martinez slammed into his room. It was immaculately clean, all because Duran forced him to clean. He wasn’t there anymore, although he did leave behind a few packs of smokes. His room’s magazines were now stacked neatly, a night light beamed calming orange light. His drum set laid to one corner. His posters were replastered. His ceiling fan dusted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martinez almost sneezed at how clean it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martinez fell to his bed and almost immediately fell into sleep. He was still excessively tired. “I guess dying does take a toll on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, as he closed his eyes and fell into that strange purgatory between sleeping and waking, he saw the glitching ghost of Reza walk into view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martinez shook his head, pushed himself up, blade wings ready to cut. “What are you--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not actually here in your room with you, Martinez.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you can’t hear me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to tell you something that you do not want to hear. Do not bother speaking back. This message will only play once.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martinez pushed himself up to a sitting position. The neon lights from the 300 feet tall angel statues reached him through his window, which had also been wiped spotless. “I am the one that hired a sorcerer to commit that act of Necroperversity. I even preserved your body for you. But, I’m sure you know by now, I am not a generous man. I am someone that knows what I want. And so, as you might have probably guessed by now, there is a cost to your resurrection."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martinez scowled. "Fuck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is a soul-virus that writhes in your Kalag even as we speak. It will kill you in thirty days. Unless you kill someone important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unless you kill Catacutan for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 籠手</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Neon Devil rips and tears the Moon Child.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sukeban, forgive me,” said Reyna, nail claws extending even further, reflecting the neon of the signs. Smoke choked their little alleyway, the smell of piss framed their minds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan stepped forward. “Sukeban, get behind me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can handle her myself,” Inday said, hands growing into those aswang fists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I would rather be flayed than have you scratched.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyna surged forward. The alleyway forces them to fight on a single line. Bolan stepped forward, bowed low. The nails aboved his head. His fist connected with Reyna’s gut, then a kick sent Reyna barelling back. Slammed into a dumpster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyna fell to the ground, picked up a stray soju bottle, slammed it against Bolan. It shattered against Bolan’s head. Bolan took Reyna’s wrist, kicked both of her shins, broke her elbow--which crackled with lightning--and elbowed her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her neon devil mask flickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Get her away from the sukeban, </span>
  </em>
  <span>was all Bolan could think. So as Reyna staggered backwards, he was on her. Fist slammed against gut, throwing Reyna back and out of the alleyway, into the sluice streets behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was night. Bolan jumped down to the sluice streets as the neon lights of the angel statue-towers framed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyna rose to her feet, put her elbow back in place. It cracked, flickered, red lightning surged through it, and then it was okay. The neon devil’s turn to advance. Blink: she was there, in front of Bolan. Breathe: her nails raked across Bolan’s face, across his chest, godsteel nails etching onto ceramic warsheathe plating. Think: thirty different blades assaulted Bolan, biting into his eyes, his knees, his legs, his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Fury blurred. Crimson shone on his eyes. An opening: he stepped forward, caught Reyna’s downward spike, broke her elbow again, pulled her arm from her socket, bringing with it the Gahum tubes that powered her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Fury blurred: azure shone, and his hand mechanized, turned into that crocodile hand--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Neon Devil blurred, nail razors slicing through his dragon arm. It flew away from Bolan, fidgeted as it slammed into the sluice streets, sending dirty water into the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Fury coalesced. His other hand mechanized, transformed, flipped, turned into that crocodile claw. Before the dirty water fell back down onto the street, the hand that Bolan still had on gripped and ripped Reyna’s other hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the water slammed back down onto the street, his crocodile hand was plunging into Reyna’s chest, finding the gahum pumpers in between her ribs, squeezing it to turn it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday was there, suddenly pulling Bolan away. Her asuwang hands were enough to slam him to the sluice streets himself as Reyna stayed still, now unmoving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bolan, wait!” She had to keep her knee on his chest to keep him from squirming, and use both of her hands to keep his sole crocodile hand in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes burned. The crimson and azure only shone brighter. Mixing when they saw Inday. Suddenly mixing, turning a bright and impossible magenta when he met Inday’s eyes. His teeth had grown into fangs. The seams in between his ceramic plating exoskeleton burned with that same magenta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Has and Asterio sailed over their heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sukeban! Are you okay?” It was Rosaria, asking from atop the barrier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday nodded. “Reyna!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got her!” Has picked Reyna up and, using the water, shot himself back to the top of the barrier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterio came close. “Are you hurt anywhere?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help me hold--” But that silk second of lost concentration was a mistake. Bolan surged up, inhuman god body sending Inday off of him, crocodile claws grabbing her by the neck and slamming her down into the sluice streets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterio summoned his scythe from the shadows, used that to cut at Bolan’s ceramic neck, pulling him back from pinning Inday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan instead surged through, bending the scythe with his god body, and pinning Inday down to the sluice streets with just his hand. Her eyeglasses were nowhere to be found.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan was livid. Bolan couldn’t speak. His emotions came out in claw slashes, his passion in bruises. He managed to control his Fury enough to keep himself in check. To make sure that he wasn’t hurting Inday too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His crocodile hand was gripping too tightly. He knew. Inday squirmed under his grip. Just a bit more… Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>a bit more and then--</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Has was there, suddenly. The water that surged around him solidified, blood mixing with water. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eto na!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Has shouted out. “Sea God Has!” And lightning shot him from the water, slamming him into Bolan and sending Bolan sprawling into the sluice streets. The sluice water had turned into a veritable god-body for Has, surrounding him and breathing as he breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterio’s Blasphemous Angel-body writhed, coursed with blackened Gahum, sending spouts of black smoke from the seams between his skin. He grabbed at Bolan and shot into the air with his wings of overlapping blades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan struggled against Asterio in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday pushed herself up. Rosaria helped her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get his hand,” said Inday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Sukeban, he almost killed you--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All this time, Bolan’s Gahum reserves--which were glowing magenta--had been draining from his ripped arm. It kept flowing until it dripped from him, dry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to die if we don’t help him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The magenta glow disappeared, replaced by a calm dark blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then that calm dark blue fizzed out completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan lay limp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Save him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterio scowled. His clockwork heart worked double time, but he nodded. “We’ll call Gahum Chirurgeon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call Talim. Tell him Reyna’s here too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterio nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talim had been watching the movements of Kilumkilom ever since he was resurrected. Talim could feel that something was… different about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Earlier that night, he tracked Kilumkilom to his home. Martinez, surprisingly, had spiritual barriers that resisted soul-invasions. He couldn’t hack in, as much as he wanted to. That was when he gave up, although not before implanting a bug on one of his jackets to keep him in track.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night, he ate on a pancit stand in Namay. The humidity, cloying air, and density of people did not make for an enjoyable eating experience, despite it apparently being the dry cold air season. He finished his pansit kanton before a messenger diwata patched him a message from Has.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yow, Talim!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has. What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow you already know something’s wrong. Uh, so, listen, Reyna did something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. She’s here in the HQ right now. Can you come over?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there in a bit. I’m near.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talim walked out of the alleyway of food and ukay-ukay, got on his bronze bi-chariot--or motorcycle, as those in the Gunmetal Republic called them--and drove down the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Talim arrived at the HQ, he was greeted by a very interesting sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second floor of the bar--the room where Rosaria slept--had been turned into what was more or less little clinic. Two bodies, mutilated and dripping with activated Gahum, laid on two different beds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sukeban was more or less okay, although she did have a few scars around her neck. She sat in between Reyna and Bolan. Reyna’s left arm had been ripped off, and funnily enough, so has Bolan’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s happened here?” asked Talim, removing his goggles and pulling down his face mask. Through it, one could see the miraculously untouched and overly youthful handsome face of Talim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reyna,” began Inday. “Tried to kill me. They almost killed each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterio, who was leaning against the wall, said, “Bolan also almost tried to kill you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reyna should be fine,” said Asterio, walking up to her maimed body. “Although, she’s lost a lot of vital Gahum. That’s what she needs to keep her soul alive. Internal alchemies allow her to change the Gahum into burning Ginhawa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there any way we can help her?” asked Rosaria, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I’ll call the Batumbakal repair services now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” said Has, grabbing Talim’s forearm. “Not here. We can’t risk them finding out about the HQ.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talim pulled his arm from Has’ grip. “I’m not dumb. Of course. I’ll bring her body. I have a body carrier.” He knelt down and put down the industrial napsack he kept, and pulled out a body bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Won’t she have like… body failures? Ginhawa loss?” asked Rosaria, her augmented eyes dilating as it scanned up and down Reyna’s unconscious body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talim shook his head. “There are failsafes in that body. It’s state of the art Batumbakal stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday turned and said, “This one’s also a Batumbakal warsheathe,” she pointed at Bolan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talim blinked. “What? Really? I… don’t recognize the infrastructure. Did he point out where he got the sheathe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday looked up at Rosaria, who only shook her head. “He… didn’t specify. He just said that he’s going to be spending a lot of time trying to pay it back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right. Rosaria, stuff Reyna’s body face up into the carrier. I’ll scan the sheathe to see if it’s in our current database.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talim walked over to the other bed and pressed a hand against his ceramic platings. He looked for the barcode tattoo on his lower back and scanned that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “No good. The… materials are seemingly Batumbakal, but this guy’s not registered into the database. He probably got this warsheathe illegally, or from a scammer, or from some sort of sheathe flipper.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” muttered Inday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sukeban,” said Asterio, frowning. “Leave him. You don’t need him. He can just die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday shook her head. “I can’t do that.” Her heart leapt back to when he spoke of the Fury. “No, we have to help him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterio, still scowling, rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say sukeban, I will go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talim moved over to Reyna. “You’re going to have to find a different Agimatripper to help him. Batumbakal’s not going to like that someone’s stolen their tech. They’ll kill him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosaria turned and said, “Sukeban, I will go and help Talim bring Reyna to safety.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, do that, Rosaria. I’ll be safe with Has and Asterio.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you will. If the sukeban gets a scratch on her, I’ll beat you into the ground.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterio smirked. “You underestimate us, bartender,” and then he flicked his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Has was deep in thought until Asterio did that. He said: “I think I know someone that can help us with that.” He turned to Asterio. “Do you remember the guy that we went to to help you understand your nature?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>Black Mangkukulam?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A rat somewhere disappeared into a hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Has nodded. “Come on. You’ve got wings, Asterio. Use them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They flew across the night, Asterio carrying the warsheathe that is Bolan. Has used </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hulma-Dugo </span>
  </em>
  <span>techniques to push himself into the air and latch onto buildings, swinging from roof to roof. Inday followed after Asterio. Three blips floating across the surface of the neon bonfire that was now Biringan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually they arrived at a demon statue: formed in the style of ancient native war gods, now demonized. Six hands and a halo of spears. On its head, which was fanged and had bulging eyes, there was a hole where a third eye was supposed to be. It was made of a strange infernal green stone, the color of verdigris. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Taing-Tanso, </span>
  </em>
  <span>they called it, and it could only be mined from the deepest reaches of Sulad. In Naraka, Hell, where punishment was meted out by demons that were not created by God.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Has pointed at the third-eye hole, and then used a blood whip to latch onto it and pulled himself into it. Asterio followed in, and so did Inday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within was a rather large chamber, surprisingly clean, and had the smell of vanilla. As the three of them descended to the floor, Inday noticed the stacks upon stacks of vials, flasks, and other strange alchemical and blasphemous things kept within glass spheres and bottles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the bottom, scribbling something on huge blue paper that covered his entire desk, was a strange man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Took you long enough,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Has scoffed. “You’re in the middle of Puliran. That’s not exactly a walk from Namay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” He put his stele down and looked over his shoulder, revealing his one green eye and his other, black sclera and red iris eye, which glinted. His hair--which had grown much longer now-- was braided intricately into a bun on top of his head. “Ah, the troublemakers of Biringan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A rat leapt off of the ground and landed on his shoulder as he turned around and leaned on the desk he had just been writing on. He was wearing nothing underneath a silk barong tagalog. “With the top sukeban of Biringan. Wow. Why have you come to grace my presence?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apung Pestilence--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, honorifics? Come on now. Just call me Pisty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterio let out a laugh through his nose. “All right. Pisty. Ah. We need your help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I can see that. Put Bolan down on that table over there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterio nodded and did so. Has said, “How did you know his name was Bolan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pisty winked at Has. Has blinked, and then winked back. “Why are we winking?” asked Asterio, winking as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday walked up to the body of Bolan. She put the ripped arm of Bolan on the table beside him. “Can you fix him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pisty took one look at him, and then nodded. His usbong flared suddenly, burning that sickly hellish green. “Easily. They don’t call me the best Agimatripper in Biringan for nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one calls you that though,” said Has.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One person does,” said Pisty, moving around the table and grabbing the arm. “Me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put it back and then walked over to a cupboard of vials, picked out a few select ones, and began applying that to the Gahum connectors and agimat circuitry. Then, with a few more connections, he began grabbing a strange mechanical clockwork spider that spat out neon silk. He used that to bind together the seams and openings and other wounds that had opened up during the fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Has began asking where Asterio got his mechanical blades. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got them because I had to cut mine off, to sever my connection from god,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Has nodded. “Uh huh, uh huh. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you get them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From… an Agimatripper. Not from him, though. That Agimatripper’s dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Well. That sucks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterio nodded again. “Why did you ask?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just curious is all. What, I’m not allowed to be interested in my teenage high school friend who just so happens to be an unchained angel with a troubled brooding past?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You’re not allowed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on. You know everything about me. I’m a half fish monster!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A very sexy one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will cut your head off with my blades.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but I heard you the first time so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterio coughed. “The sukeban.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday watched as Pisty ripped open Bolan’s chest cavity and connected it to Gahum tubes. “Give it a bit of time before the transistors begin to transmute the Gahum into Ginhawa. Shouldn’t be too long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he’ll be fine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pisty nodded. “More or less, yes. The Tambal I’ve applied will work greatly. We just need to wait for it. He might be here for tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll stay with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pisty blinked and then nodded. “Your call, sukeban. Additionally, I found something very interesting with his chest cavity. Look. Transistors are usually glowing cores in the chest. But he doesn’t have one. He has the Itim na Sisiw caged within a Taing-Tanso chamber. That lets him convert the Gahum he’s accrued into Ginhawa from eating raw things, and means that he keeps his asuwang nature. His asuwang nature lets him change his form, even if he does not inhabit a flesh body anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If any of you need any AUGimats, then you’re free to approach me, all right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday nodded. “Thank you, Pisty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and then walked out into another room, bringing more vials and bottles of pills in and out from an annex. He put some of them beside Bolan. As he did, Inday sat down and watched. Before long, she was drawing on a piece of paper. She found out that she was drawing one of the albino rats that scurried around as Pisty walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lahabremy,” Pisty said, with a wistful smile on his face. “That’s his name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s cute,” Inday replied, petting the rat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pisty brought out some more herbal poultices as well, which he still applied onto Bolan’s chest, forehead, hands, and feet. “Invigorators. Should help him heal for a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday nodded in thanks again, and so did Has and Asterio, who had taken up their seats beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell you what,” said Pisty. “I’ll be your willing patron, just for now. I’ll be your Agimatripper, your healer, and researcher. There’s word kicking up lately. Reza, they say, is moving. He’s out to eliminate all competition.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday managed a small smile. “I’d like to see him try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He will,” said Pisty. “And he will most likely succeed, if you are not careful. Hence why I offer my assistance. Pray that I do not regret it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday shook her head. “You won’t. Thank you for saving Bolan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the mention of his name, his body began to move. His eyes were normal, until he saw Inday again. Inday rose to her feet and walked closer. “Bolan,” her voice was so soft. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolan nodded. “Death means nothing to me,” he croaked out. He coughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterio looked up to Pisty. “Why is he burning magenta? That’s not something he usually does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The soul is a strange thing,” said Pisty. “I’m not sure why. What color is he usually?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Red and blue,” replied Bolan. “This is not normal. The red and blue was a way for me to control the Fury. Not letting one side be more powerful than the other.” He winced as he rose to his seat. Inday walked up to help him, and Bolan gripped her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Bolan’s hand shot up--quick for someone who had just lost an arm--and grabbed Inday by the face, squeezing her between his fingers. “You did this to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday scowled. “I didn’t do anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gripped harder. His magenta eyes burned. “This has never happened to me. My warsheathe is being pushed to the limits of its capabilities.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask you to fight for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pisty put a hand on him, but Bolan was inhumanely stable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t know. Fuck.” He pushed Inday with such force that Asterio and Has had to catch her to make sure that she didn’t fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pisty pat him on the back again. “Easy now, moon guy. You’re gonna kill someone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand this.” He gestured to his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re going to have to understand it soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deeper into the night, as Asterio slept on the nook of Has’ shoulder, and Has on Asterio’s head. As Pisty sat and meditated, disappearing into the spirit, Bolan woke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was normal, again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inday was still awake. She put down her paper. “How are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” said Bolan. Instinctively, his hand moved up, but then he stopped it before it could get too close to Inday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m… sorry for--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. It’s not a you problem,” said Bolan. “You don’t have to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it’s a you problem?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose.” He breathed. “I… have to figure out what </span>
  <em>
    <span>this”--</span>
  </em>
  <span>his eyes turned magenta again, just for a split second--“Is. I have it a bit more under control now, but everytime I look at you it surges back. Like a wave that weathers the stones at the base of a cliff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to do about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go out with me. I know a place that you don’t. I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sukeban blinked. “Uh, I’m sorry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said what I said, and I know that you heard me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to go on a date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:reza:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>